Joyeux anniversaire
by Sweetylove30
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Lisbon et cette année elle veut un cadeau très spécial. L'obtiendra-t-elle? ATTENTION M, vraiment très M, vous êtes prévenu.


Salut les amis,

Je me suis amusée à écrire un petit OS un peu spéciale, disons du M vraiment très M.

Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture alors passez votre chemin, pour les autres, si vous aimez, il y en aura d'autres.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux anniversaire<strong>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon était encore et toujours dans son bureau, tapant ses dossiers en retard. Pour une fois elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de rentrer chez elle, sa journée avait été longue et ce jour était particulier. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et tout ses collègues semblaient l'avoir oublié, alors que les années précédentes ils avaient toujours fait un petit quelque chose. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle n'aimait pas spécialement fêter son anniversaire, mais cette année le cadeau dont elle avait le plus envi lui manquait horriblement, plus qu'avant. Elle savait bien que jamais elle ne pourrait l'avoir, que c'était un rêve fou, que jamais elle ne réaliserait ce vœu qu'elle faisait chaque année depuis plus de sept ans. Mais elle continuait de le faire malgré tout.<p>

L'open space était vide à cette heure-ci, tout ses collègues étant rentrés chez eux et Lisbon se trouvait à présent seule dans son bureau ainsi que dans les locaux du CBI, sauf bien entendu le gardien qui passait de temps en temps à cet étage pour voir si tout se passait bien pour elle.

C'Était un homme gentil, il avait toujours un mot gentil pour elle, un encouragement lorsqu'il venait voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien et qu'il voyait la tonne de dossiers empilaient sur son bureau. Il était d'ailleurs passé moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt et ne repasserait pas avant plusieurs heures. Elle était donc seule et tranquille.

Lisbon se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et se faire un café, sa boisson favorite, afin de ne pas s'endormir. En sortant de son bureau, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé à coté du bureau de Cho et constata que l'objet de ses fantasmes s'y trouvait, allongé, endormit. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'accroupie à coté de lui afin de l'observer dormir. Il était si beau ainsi, le visage détendu, une boucle blonde rebelle retombant sur ses yeux clos.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse et ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, que le règlement du CBI le lui interdisait, que Jane n'était pas prêt pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'agir, ses pulsions la guidant vers l'interdit.

Un grognement lui fit rouvrir les yeux et elle tomba dans un regard bleu intense, un regard interrogatif.

.

"_ Lisbon?"

.

Elle sursauta et se redressa vivement.

.

"_ Je… je suis désolée."

.

La jeune femme se leva et partit en courant loin de lui.

.

"_ Lisbon attendez."

.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et disparue au coin du couloir.

Jane se redressa sur le canapé, encore un peu endormit et se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lisbon se tenait là quelques secondes plus tôt, les yeux clos, un sourire sur le visage, une main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Il était à la fois mal à l'aise et … il ne savait pas trop. Il savait que Lisbon était une belle femme, qu'elle avait toujours attiré tout les hommes, mais jamais lui. Il aimait cette femme comme une amie, elle était sa meilleure amie. Mais ces derniers temps elle était devenue plus que ça dans son cœur. Et de la trouver ainsi penché sur lui au réveil avait éveillait en lui des sensations qu'il croyait mortes avec sa femme.

Le mentaliste prit le temps de bien se réveiller et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa patronne. Elle avait une attirance pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le nier et lui-même était attiré par elle. Comment aurait-il pu en autre autrement? Elle était belle, douce, charmante et si gentille avec lui. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec elle, mais c'était comme s'il trompait sa femme, il n'était pas prêt à l'oublier et refaire sa vie. Mais il savait aussi que s'il attendait trop longtemps, alors il perdrait Lisbon, elle ne serait pas patiente éternellement.

Jane releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs au loin prévenir des toilettes des dames. Elle pleurait, Lisbon pleurait et il savait pourquoi. Tout ça était de sa faute, il l'avait fait attendre trop longtemps et à présent elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle, il fallait qu'il lui montre que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Il lui était presque devenu impossible de ne pas rêver d'elle, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Même s'il aimait encore sa femme et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, il aimait aussi Lisbon et ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir autant à cause de lui.

Jane se leva de son canapé, bien décidait à changer les choses. Il aimait cette femme et elle l'aimait, quoi de plus normal que de vivre cet amour? Il en avait assez de souffrir lui aussi. Le mentaliste marcha jusqu'aux toilettes et les pleurs de Lisbon se firent de plus en plus forts. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine d'entendre tant de souffrance chez la jeune femme, et tout ça à cause de lui.

Il tapa à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Lisbon se figea lorsqu'elle entendit les coups sur la porte. Jane l'avait suivit, il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus sur ses joues et elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo pour se tenir debout, secouait de tremblements.

D'autres coups suivirent mais elle ne répondait toujours pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir et devoir affronter sa colère. Elle voulait pouvoir disparaitre, pouvoir partir sans le voir et le fuir aussi loin que possible.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et Lisbon releva la tête pour voir Jane pénétrer dans la pièce.

.

"_ Lisbon…" commença-t-il.

"_ Ne dites rien Jane," le coupa-t-elle, "je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je suis vraiment désolée."

.

Le cœur de Jane se serra un peu plus de la voir ainsi, si bouleversée par ce simple geste anodin. N'y tenant plus, il lui attrapa le visage, la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, Lisbon se laissa faire, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Jane ne lui en voulait pas, il n'était pas en colère contre elle, il semblait même que ce soit le contraire. Lisbon lui rendit donc ce baiser avec amour, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, se serrant contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Le regard bleu intense de Jane sembla la transpercer et elle pu voir à quel point il la désirait, surement autant qu'elle.

.

"_ Je ne vous en veux pas Lisbon," lui dit-il pour briser le silence. "C'est à moi que j'en veux."

"_ Jane, je…. Je ne voulais pas vous…"

"_ Chut Lisbon, ne dites rien de plus," la coupa-t-il d'un doigt sur les lèvres qui la fit frissonner. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir autant durant si longtemps."

"_ Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui …."

.

Mais une nouvelle fois, les lèvres du blond lui intimèrent le silence et la jeune femme se laissa envouter par la douceur de ce geste. Les lèvres si douces de son collègue glissèrent de ses lèvres jusque dans son cou, laissant sur leur passage des trainées brulantes de désir. La jeune femme s'arqua contre lui, mettant en contact leur intimité à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements respectifs. Lisbon pu alors sentir à quel point Jane avait envi d'elle et elle gémit dans son cou.

Les mains du mentaliste se posèrent sur sa taille pour ensuite descendre plus bas sur ses cuisses qu'il attrapa vivement et il enroula ses jambes autour de lui, obligeant Lisbon à s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Ensuite, Jane la déposa sur le rebord du lavabo et, sans quitter son corps de ses lèvres, il laissa ses mains remonter sur la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit avec aisance, écartant les pans du vêtement. Lisbon se suréleva pour lui permettre de le lui retirer et il le fit avec joie. Une fois débarrassé de ce tissu inutile, Jane s'attaqua à la chemise de l'agent et les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres, augmentant le plaisir de la jeune femme. Bientôt elle se retrouva en soutien gorge devant le regard gourmand de l'homme de son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Lisbon s'activaient à retirer la chemise de Jane ainsi que son pantalon qui rejoignirent ses propres vêtements sur le sol des toilettes. Il était en boxer devant elle, une bosse sur le devant révélant l'objet de ses désirs. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue et ne pu retenir ses mains qui se posèrent sur le rebord du boxer, ancra ses yeux dans ceux du mentaliste et glissa ses doigts sous le tissus qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes pendant que les mains de Jane dégrafaient le soutien gorge. Ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus en même temps et ne purent calmer leurs gémissements.

Jane se recula légèrement afin de pouvoir contempler la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait osé imaginer pouvoir la voir ainsi, pouvoir la toucher à ces endroits si particuliers. Elle était merveilleuse, si belle, si parfaite et si… chaude. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de Lisbon et ne pu que constater à quel point elle était prête pour lui.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, les lèvres pincées pour retenir ses gémissements.

.

"_ Tu es si belle Teresa," souffla Jane à son oreille tandis qu'il se collait de nouveau à elle.

.

Son membre durci vint frôler la féminité de la jeune femme et lui-même ne pu retenir un grognement de satisfaction.

Soudain, du bruit dans le couloir les alerta tout les deux et ils se figèrent.

Ils attendirent de savoir ce qu'il se passait, la peur de se faire surprendre par un membre de l'équipe revenu pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais le bruit s'éloigna et ils purent souffler de soulagement.

Lisbon laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse en sueur de son nouvel amant tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Ils avaient eu une belle frayeur mais finalement, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Jane recommença une série de longs baisers dans le cou de Lisbon, la faisant souffler de satisfaction et de bien être, mais elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ne voulant pas que l'agent de sécurité revienne. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'il pourrait rapidement revenir si jamais il entendait des bruits suspects. Elle sentit Jane se serrer d'avantage à elle et il lui écarta les jambes avec les hanches, se frayant un chemin vers le fruit défendu. Elle le laissa faire et l'aida même en écartant encore plus les jambes, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle savait arriver bientôt.

Mais alors qu'elle n'attendait que l'arrivée de sa masculinité en elle, le mentaliste s'écarta d'elle et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les poussa sur les cotés, effleurant de ses doigts l'intérieur si doux des cuisses de Lisbon.

Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il lui souriait.

.

"_ Je vais te faire crier comme tu ne l'as jamais fait pour aucun homme," dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

.

Et sur ces mots, il plongea sur elle, léchant son entre jambe, remontant lentement, très lentement vers l'antre humide de sa patronne.

Lisbon lui attrapa les cheveux de ses mains et serra les boucles blondes de son consultant lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue entrer en elle. Il était si doux, si tendre et si, doué. Elle ne pouvait cesser de gémir, de se tortiller sur le rebord du lavabo, ses hanches venant à la rencontre de ces coups de langue si experte.

Jane sentait l'humidité de Lisbon se rependre sur sa langue et il sourit de satisfaction. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de pratiquer ce genre de jeux sexuelles avec sa femme et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que Lisbon apprécierait, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle semblait y prendre vraiment du plaisir, ce qui ne pouvait que lui plaire. Il voulait être différent, être un homme pour une autre femme. Fini le consultant renfermé, l'homme qui se détache de tout, il deviendrait un homme ouvert à toutes sortes de choses, surtout si c'était avec Lisbon.

Il se lassa pourtant bien vite de sa tache, son entre jambe le faisant souffrir par sa dureté. Il voulait être en elle, il voulait pouvoir la sentir autour de lui, gémir à l'unisson avec cette femme qui le faisait tant rêver depuis si longtemps. Mais elle était si petite, si étroite pour sa taille qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Jane se redressa et fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui referma ses bras autour de sa nuque avec amour. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle et Jane en profita pour se positionner à son entrée.

.

"_ Je vais te faire mal Teresa," lui dit-il entre deux baisers, "tu es si petite que j'ai peur de te faire souffrir."

"_ Je pourrais le supporter," lui répondit-elle en accentuant ses mots par un petit coup de rein qui fit gémir Jane. "N'ai pas peur et fait le."

.

Jane se recula légèrement afin d'encrer son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Tu es certaine de le vouloir?" demanda-t-il, soudain apeuré par sa réaction après leurs ébats.

.

Il avait peur qu'elle le regrette après coup, qu'elle veuille tout oublier et ne plus jamais en parler. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seul.

.

"_ Arrêtes de penser et agis un peu plus," dit alors Lisbon, son inactivité ayant des répercutions sur sa patience.

.

Jane ne se fit alors pas prier et entra en elle d'un puissant coup de rein. Tout devint noir devant les yeux de Lisbon et elle cru un instant qu'elle était morte. Il avait raison, il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle avait l'impression de le sentir partout dans son corps. Mais c'était magique, merveilleux et elle s'adapta bien vite à sa taille. Teresa commença alors à bouger ses hanches, lui intimant l'ordre d'en faire autant et Jane sourit tout en l'embrassant tandis qu'il commençait de longs mouvements en elle.

Lisbon était vraiment étroite et son membre avait du mal à bouger, mais cette sensation de friction, cette douleur qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements, il ne les avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentait venir alors même qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

Mais il ne voulait pas être le premier, il voulait faire ressentir à Lisbon tout ce que lui ressentait, il voulait qu'elle ait un maximum de plaisir, qu'elle hurle son nom de plaisir, de désir, de joie. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne toujours et à jamais de ce moment dans ses bras. Alors il fit appel à tout son self contrôle et se retint le plus longtemps possible.

Le mentaliste accéléra ses coups de reins, allant toujours plus loin à chaque pénétration, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort et Lisbon gémissait de plus en plus, pleurant de bonheur. Elle était bien, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Etre dans les bras de Patrick Jane, l'avoir en elle et partager ce moment si intime avec lui, elle en avait rêvé si souvent. Et aujourd'hui son rêve devenait réalité. Mais la réalité était bien mieux que tout les rêves qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, bien mieux.

.

"_ Mon Dieu Jane," gémit Lisbon, "plus vite, plus fort."

"_ Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange."

.

Et Jane bougea encore plus vite, allant encore plus loin, s'agitant tant et si bien que Lisbon le lâcha et posa ses mains derrière elle sur le rebord du lavabo afin de maintenir son équilibre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait monter en elle la chaleur dans son bas ventre.

.

"Teresa…" souffla Jane, "Tess, oh oui Tess."

.

Les yeux fermés, Lisbon tentait de résister le plus possible à la vague de chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps. Elle voulait venir en même temps que lui.

.

"_ Ouvres les yeux Teresa," ordonna Jane.

.

Et elle obéit, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le bleu des yeux de Jane. Elle se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard et elle atteignit enfin l'orgasme qui la fit trembler de tout son corps, l'emportant au septième ciel.

Jane entra une dernière fois vigoureusement en elle et la rejoignit bien vite, se déversant en elle, heureux de ce moment.

Petit à petit, leurs corps se détendirent et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Ils venaient de vivre la plus belle des expériences et Lisbon avait eu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Finalement, Jane se retira d'elle et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

.

"_ Habilles toi et rejoins moi sur le parking," lui dit-il avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses vêtements et ceux de la jeune femme.

.

Lisbon s'habilla difficilement, les mains encore tremblantes après ce tendre moment, mais d'une telle intensité, dans les bras de son consultant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais il lui tardait de le découvrir.

Une fois vêtus, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais avant de sortir Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, l'attrapa vigoureusement et l'embrassa avec passion.

.

"_ Dans dix minutes."

.

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule dans la pièce.

**- o -**

Lisbon resta un moment sans bouger, encore toute chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait voulu depuis si longtemps, elle en avait tellement rêvé que maintenant elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle sentait encore les mains de son consultant sur son corps, elle pouvait encore sentir sa langue partir à la découverte de sa bouche et entrer en contacte avec sa propre langue. Elle trembla au souvenir de Jane en elle, se mouvant en parfaite synchronisation avec elle-même.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sortit enfin des toilettes, elle avait un rendez-vous dans dix minutes sur le parking avec le plus beau blond qu'elle ait jamais vu, elle n'allait surement pas le faire attendre, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tout les deux.

Lisbon passa par son bureau et prit son sac et ses clés de voiture, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir l'utilité mais on ne savait jamais, autant prévoir. Lorsqu'elle passa dans l'open space, elle jeta un coup d'œil au canapé de Jane et se surprit à s'imaginer avec lui à cet endroit, s'embrassant, se câlinant, se faisant l'amour avec tant de passion que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Elle avait déjà testé les toilettes des dames du CBI et, même si pratiquer ce genre de chose sur son lieu de travail n'était pas une bonne idée, elle se voyait bien le tenter un jour, histoire de mettre un peu de piquant à leur toute nouvelle relation.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le canapé et ne put résister à l'envi de s'y assoir et de savourer son confort. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina Jane venir la rejoindre à cet instant précis. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, caressant avec tendresse son visage et des lèvres rencontrer les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un océan de désir qui la fit gémir.

Jane se pencha un peu plus sur elle et elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, le forçant à se coller à son corps.

Le consultant se retrouva presque sur sa patronne et, ne voulant pas l'écraser de son poids, il l'encercla et la fit rouler contre lui alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé, Lisbon sur ses genoux. La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres et plaça ses jambes de chaque coté de la taille du mentaliste, se frottant à lui, accentuant le désir qu'elle avait de lui, et que lui avait pour elle.

.

"_ Teresa," souffla Jane en l'embrassant dans le cou, "je ne pense pas… que ce soit… l'endroit… idéal pour… ce genre… d'ébat."

"_ Peu importe… j'ai trop… envi… de toi."

"_ Dans ce cas."

.

Jane attrapa Lisbon par la taille et la renversa sur le canapé, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses avants bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, surprit d'y trouver autant d'espièglerie. Il ne pensait pas que Teresa Lisbon était le genre de femme à faire l'amour en plein milieu de l'open space, au risque de se faire surprendre. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il aimait celle qu'il découvrait à l'instant, cette femme sans peur et prête à touts les expériences.

Le mentaliste plongea sur elle, capturant sauvagement ses lèvres et les dévorants des siennes. Ses mains parcoururent le corps parfait et demandant de sa douce et il arriva à la boucle de sa ceinture. Nul besoin pour lui de la défaire, deux petites mains passèrent entre leurs deux corps et s'en chargèrent. Il sentit la jeune femme soulever le bassin et faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, mais durant la manœuvre elle se serra à lui, provoquant une série de frissons lorsqu'il la sentit frôler son intimité, encore prisonnière de son pantalon. Les mêmes mains remontèrent pour se poser sur son pantalon et le faire glisser, emmenant le boxer en même temps.

Jane se sentit soudain libre, beaucoup moins écrasé et remercia Lisbon en l'embrassant sauvagement et en posant ses mains sous son chemisier. La jeune femme gémit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il la délester du vêtement et ainsi elle se retrouva en soutien gorge devant son regard gourmand.

.

"_ Patience ma douce, je vais te donner exactement ce que tu veux," lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

"_ Je te veux toi Patrick, ici et maintenant."

.

Tout en parlant, elle l'aida à retirer sa chemise et il se retrouva nu devant elle. Trouvant qu'il y avait injustice, Jane glissa une main dans le dos de Lisbon et d'un agile coup de doigt il défit l'agrafe du sous vêtement. Il lui sourit ensuite d'un sourire carnassier et se pencha sur elle, embrassant son ventre, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant d'attraper le soutien gorge avec ses dents et le tirer afin de l'en défaire.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais apprécia la manœuvre, tant et si bien qu'elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'obligea à venir rencontrer sa poitrine de ses lèvres. Jane sourit à l'initiative et en profita pour faire ce qu'elle désirait. De sa langue, il traça des petits cercles autours des tétons durcis de désir de la jeune femme et une de ses mains remonta pour se poser sur l'autre sein qu'il malaxa avidement, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir. Plus il embrassait, suçait, léchait les seins de Lisbon et plus il sentit sa masculinité grossir et devenir dure à un point tel que cela en devenait douloureux. Mais il voulait faire à Lisbon tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était son anniversaire et il était son cadeau. Cela lui fit étrange de penser à lui comme étant le cadeau de quelqu'un, il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, et encore moins comme étant celui de sa patronne, la sévère Teresa Lisbon. Mais alors qu'il avait un sein de la jeune femme dans la bouche et l'autre dans une main, il se surprit à penser à elle autrement. Cette femme le rendait fou, elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait et il aimait ça.

La main qui enveloppait le sein de Lisbon glissa le long de son ventre et le mentaliste sourit en sentant la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus anarchique. Il continua sa décente câline et s'arrêta à la limite de son intimité. Il relâcha ensuite l'autre sein pour fondre sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avidement. Il laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de Lisbon et elle les ouvrit pour la laisser entrer en elle. Débuta alors une danse magique où chacun laissa libre court à ses désirs. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

.

"_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime Teresa," souffla Jane.

.

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de la chef d'équipe et elle se figea, n'osant plus faire un geste, n'osant plus respirer. Venait-il juste de lui dire ces mots dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps? Venait-il de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui?

Jane réalisa au même instant où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres qu'il était peut-etre trop tôt pour ça. Il s'en voulu et n'osa plus regarder Lisbon dans les yeux. Il détourna la tête et se redressa. Mais la main de Lisbon sur sa joue le força à lui faire face. Il tenta à maintes reprises de tourner de nouveau la tête mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire.

.

"_ Regarde moi Patrick," lui demanda-t-elle.

.

Mais il n'en fit rien. La jeune femme se sentit trembler et les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Pourquoi cette confession si c'était pour la reprendre ensuite?

.

"_ Patrick… je t'en pris regarde moi," supplia-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

.

Et Jane lui obéit, ne supportant pas le son de sa voix. Il l'avait encore fait souffrir et il ne le supportait pas.

.

"_ Teresa," commença-t-il.

"_ Je… je t'aime aussi," parvint-elle à dire.

.

Jane sourit à Lisbon et la serra encore plus fort contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras si étroitement qu'elle sentit l'air lui manquer, mais elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il la relâche, elle était trop bien dans ses bras. Mais elle en voulait encore, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses câlins et de…. Bien plus.

Lisbon bougea son bassin contre Jane, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé plus tôt.

Jane recommença une série de tendres baisers sur le ventre de Lisbon, descendant toujours plus bas. La respiration de plus en plus difficile, Lisbon en réclamait encore et encore, bougeant contre lui, intensifiant la pression de son intimité contre celle de son amant.

.

"_ Impatiente," sourit Jane.

"_ Très impatiente," lui répondit Lisbon.

.

Et la jeune femme se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de Jane, entourant la taille du blond de ses jambes. Jane comprit ce qu'elle désirait et, après un dernier baiser, il entra en elle, allant si profondément que Lisbon se cru mourir à l'instant où il la pénétra. Il attendit un instant, même si elle avait déjà goûté à son sexe, elle était toujours aussi étroite et lui toujours aussi grand. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant que la pénétration soit plus facile, plus douce, et il avait le temps.

Lisbon bougea les hanches, accentuant son désir de Jane et le mentaliste bougea alors, entrant et sortant de la jeune femme, toujours plus vite, comme elle le souhaitait.

Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, de plus en plus fort et Jane eu peur un instant de se faire prendre par le gardien. Il posa donc sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, tentant de masquer les cris de jouissance de son amour. Mais n'y parvenant pas, il opta pour une autre solution. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon qui répondit avec ardeur à son baiser.

Les mouvements de Jane se faisaient de pus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profond et Lisbon avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Jane tant elle aimait ça.

.

"_ Jane…" gémit-elle, "encore Jane… encore…"

"_ Je ne vais pas… tarder à…." commença le mentaliste.

"_ Ne te retiens pas…. Vas-y…."

"_ Pas avant que…."

.

Mais le mouvement soudain des hanches de Lisbon venant à la rencontre de ses mouvements le fit taire et il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas atteindre l'orgasme avant elle, il ne voulait pas être comme ces hommes qui prennent leur plaisir sans tenir compte des femmes. Mais la sauvagerie de Lisbon ne lui laissait pas le choix et il fini par se laisser aller, se déversant en elle par vagues puissantes. Lisbon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ils crièrent à l'unisson.

Leurs corps retombèrent ensuite sur le canapé, repus et satisfait. Ils étaient transpirant, fatigués mais heureux.

Jane enveloppa Lisbon de ses bras et tourna afin de se retrouver sur le dos et la jeune femme sur lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

.

"_ Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous sur le parking," dit-elle.

"_ Oui, eh bien, ce sera pour plus tard, pour le moment reposons-nous un peu."

"_ Bonne idée."

.

Le couple fini par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, tranquillement installé sur le canapé.

**- o -**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lisbon se réveilla et réalisa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et surtout avec qui. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire mais pourtant c'était bien vrai. Elle se trouvait sur le canapé de Jane dans l'open space, nue, sur Jane. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. Elle aimait cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait contre lui, ce calme qu'il savait faire naitre en elle lorsqu'il la tenait ainsi, étroitement serrée contre lui.

Jane ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa, entrainant Lisbon avec lui. Elle se retrouva ainsi sur ses genoux appuyant sur une partie de son anatomie qui réagit aussitôt à son contact. Il grogna de plaisir et Lisbon sourit tout en se frottant un peu plus contre lui.

.

"_ Teresa…" souffla difficilement le mentaliste. "Arrête ça où je ne réponds plus de rien."

"_ Tant mieux," chuchota-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, frottant une fois encore ses fesses contre son membre qui durcissait à vu d'œil.

.

N'y tenant plus, Jane attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules, la releva brusquement tout en se levant lui-même, sous le regard surprit de sa compagne. Il la décolla ensuite du sol et la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans son bureau. Il la déposa sur le canapé et repartit un instant, revenant les bras chargeaient de leurs vêtements. Il ferma la porte et baissa les stores avant de se tourner enfin vers Lisbon qui s'était mise à l'aise sur le divan.

Lisbon étouffa un gémissement en le voyant ainsi devant elle. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois, ils avaient déjà bien rattrapé leur frustration, mais là c'était différent. Elle prit le temps de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, savourant la vue de ses muscles, son torse, ses jambes, tout son corps en évitant volontairement l'objet de ses désirs.

Jane, ne supportant plus de voir ce corps si parfait à sa merci, se précipita sur Lisbon et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle lui répondit avec fougue et laissa ses mains se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son amant, en réclamant toujours plus. Les mains de Jane étaient partout à la fois, pour le plu grand plaisir de sa patronne.

Mais impatient, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieur. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur un sein de la jeune femme pour le pétrir avec amour, provoquant des gémissements étouffés, son autre main passa entre leur deux corps et il la laissa glisser entre les jambes de Lisbon qui se cambra de plaisir. Il inséra alors deux doigts en elle et commença un mouvement lent de va et vient.

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait les doigts de Jane faire un travail merveilleux avec son intimité et ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir encore longtemps. Il savait comment y faire avec elle et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait pouvoir le sentir en elle, avec ses doigts ou autre chose. Son cadeau était assurément le meilleur de sa vie et elle avait la chance de pouvoir le garder avec elle encore très longtemps.

Lisbon se cambra une fois de plus lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme prendre possession de son corps et elle serra les épaules de Jane dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle le sentit ensuite se retirer pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir des étoiles briller dans cet océan, reflétant l'exact désir qu'il y avait dans les siens. Il avait envi de plus et ça tombait bien car elle aussi.

La jeune femme se redressa, venant à la rencontre des lèvres du blond qu'elle captura tendrement, laissant sa langue s'inviter dans sa bouche. Pendant que Jane était occupé à répondre à son baiser, elle le fit basculer et il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Lisbon au dessus de lui. Elle avait ainsi une vu parfaite sur son membre durci de plaisir. Elle posa sa main dessus, faisant gémir son consultant qui ferma les yeux face à cette torture.

.

"_ Teresa…" souffla-t-il, incapable de parler plus.

"_ Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"_ Oh mon Dieu… Teresa… si tu continue comme ça je…"

"_ Tu?" demanda de nouveau la jeune femme en se penchant pour venir déposer un baiser sur le membre de Jane.

.

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Jane et furent remplacés par un long son rauque venant du plus profond de sa gorge, serrait par l'émotion. Il savait que si elle continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait plus se retenir et il la prendrait, ici et maintenant, sur ce canapé, dans ce bureau. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Déjà deux fois qu'ils faisaient ça au CBI et pas toujours dans des positions confortable. Il voulait s'offrir à elle convenablement, il voulait lui donner un maximum de plaisir mais s'ils continuaient ainsi, son pauvre dos ne le suivrait plus.

Alors, avec toute la peine du monde, Jane attrapa les épaules de Lisbon et la releva, l'éloignant de lui.

.

"_ Jane?" demanda-t-elle, surprise et désappointée.

"_ Allons chez toi," parvint-il à dire.

.

Et Lisbon comprit ce qu'il avait. Loin de se moquer de lui, elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se relever, ramassant ses vêtements pour s'habiller. Jane en fit de même, évitant de la regarder de peur de ne plus résister à l'envi de lui sauter dessus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le jour où il parviendrait à aller de nouveau vers une femme ce serait vers Teresa Lisbon et qu'il serait ensuite incapable de contrôler son corps, inactif durant de longues années.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux vêtus, le couple sortit du bureau de Lisbon et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils évitaient toujours de se regarder, chacun essayant de contrôler ses pulsions. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans la petite cabine qui leur sembla encore plus petite lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

Ils étaient chacun d'un coté, préférant conserver une certaine distance de sécurité. Mais Lisbon ne pu résister à l'envi de toucher sa main. Et là, Jane ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps. Il saisi Lisbon par les bras et la poussa sauvagement contre le mur opposé, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance et alla même jusqu'à remonter sa jambe le long de celle de Jane, le caressant de son pied au passage. Le consultant grogna contre la bouche de la brunette et relâcha ses mains pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant si fort contre lui qu'elle pu sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

.

"_ Tu vas me rendre fou Teresa," lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

"_ Comme tu l'as fait pour moi tout au long de ces années," répondit-elle avec malice.

.

Le couple se sourit une fois de plus avant que Jane n'embrasse de nouveau la jeune femme avec passion, amour et tendresse. Il était heureux, il avait avec lui la plus belle femme du monde. Il tenait dans ses bras celle qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre, celle qui lui avait permit de s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde.

Lisbon était la seule personne qui l'avait accepté comme il était, sachant bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer. Il l'aimait pour ça et elle l'aimait aussi pour ce qu'il était. Son envi de vengeance serait toujours là, présente entre eux, et un jour ils devraient se séparer, John Le Rouge serait là pour les séparer.

Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient une chance de vivre heureux. Qu'importe ce que l'avenir deviendrait.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Un petit message pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus, donc vous savez quoi faire ;)<p> 


End file.
